Shadow's Sickness
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: Shadow's down with a bug. But how? With a extremely high immune system and a very good routine of keeping himself perfectly healthy, how could he get sick? Note: Story is in character POV
1. Not The Reason I Came Up With

So, I actually wrote these POVs a while ago, but they were separate and less than two minutes long.

* * *

Sonic's POV

Something's up with Shadow…he seems to be sleeping a lot more these days. I'm sitting downstairs, tapping my leg, looking at the clock and then back at my hands that are cupped in my lap. I've been waiting for him to wake up for hours now, but I did notice something in his room that is suppose to be on his desk at night; his laptop. He claims he's not on it at night, but I don't believe him. I've asked him when he gets to bed at night and he normally answers by saying '10-11 at night, why?'.

It pisses me off knowing that he doesn't go to bed when he really should. I'm starting to think he might possibly got a bug and might be sick, but I haven't asked him yet. I'm lost in my own world for a while and I lose track of time. By the time I come back to my senses, I can hear Shadow groaning and stirring. I stand up and head upstairs to his room. I rap my hand against the door.

"Shadow? Is everything ok?" I ask him, concerned. He doesn't respond.

"Shadow?" I call his name again, only to get an irritated and tired groan for a response.

I sigh and open his door.

* * *

Shadow's POV

My head and stomach are killing me. I'm sweating really badly and my head won't stop spinning. I shift slightly, my back still facing towards Sonic, and I moan. My legs hurt really badly and my throat is very sore.

"Shadow?" I hear Sonic's voice coming closer to my bed. I try to make out words, but they only come out as groans or mumbles. I turn onto my back, my eyelids heavy and hard to keep open. I look at him tiredly and blink slowly.

"Shadow are you ok?" he asks.

I nod my head slowly, knowing I probably don't have much of a voice.

"Can you speak?" He asks.

"B-barely," I manage to rasp.

He looks at me, and I can sense he's concerned. He touches his hand to my burning forehead, and whistles. I try hard to keep my eyes open, but he can tell I'm tired.

"Go back to sleep Shadow. You need it," He takes his hand off of my forehead and I cough hard a few times, the sound of mucus in my lungs as I breathe.

It's making my chest hurt. My ears are drooping and my eyes are bloodshot. He crouches down by the bed and asks me when this started. I cough again and look up at the ceiling, on arm sprawled above my head, the other one across my stomach.

"About…..three this morning," I choke on words.

"Why didn't you tell me Shadow?" Sonic asks, worried.

My breathing is heavy.

"I didn't want your mind set on just me," I say, my voice scratchy and a little high in pitch.

My throat is burning now and my head swirls. The room starts spinning and I can't think straight. I'm terribly off focus and I sit up dizzily, my body teetering and swaying. I want to shake my head to try and regain senses, but that'll only cause me to get a headache. Sonic places his hand on my head and strokes my fur.

"Lay back down Shad, it looks like you need it really badly," he says, my right ear in between his middle and ring finger.

The last thing I remember before passing out and losing myself in sleep again is, when Sonic rubs my stomach a bit to get me to fall asleep again…

* * *

Sonic's POV

I stop rubbing Shadow's stomach after a while. It seems to soothe him, though I don't know how. I close the door behind me quietly and make my way downstairs. I can hear Shadow talking softly in his sleep, and I smile a bit.

"Oh Shadow. What am I going to do with you?" I ask myself and chuckle.

I realize that I saw Shadow's laptop nowhere in his room. Maybe he hid it in his closet, but I'm not gonna bother going and looking and snoop around. I lay my head on the back of the couch and sigh, staring at the ceiling and wondering how Shadow got sick. He complianed his stomach and head were bothering him, and that his throat was dry and itchy. I begin to ponder when I hear my phone go off. I pick it up and see that it's a text from Silver. I look at it.

"You and Shadow coming with us tonight?" the text says. "Shadow isn't too good right now," I start to text back.

"He's sick as far as what I saw. Maybe you should come over here real quick Silver and help me out a bit with Shadow?" I finish typing and send the text.

I get a text back in five minutes.

"Oh," the text reads, "well yes I guess I can come over and help ya out."

"Thanks Silver," I text, "I really appreciate it" I text back and toss my phone onto the couch.

I yawn a bit and get lost in my own little world.


	2. I'm Getting Beat By a Bug

More POVs. Yas. I enjoy doing. POVs, but it's rare that I do them.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I jolt forward coughing really hard, I can hear Silver and Sonic talking when they stop.

"Oh great…" I say to myself, "They heard me." I cough and choke.

I hear footstep as I continue to cough and pant. My breathing is quick and heavy, sweat dripping off of my face onto the blanket and bedsheets. I let out a gut wrentching gasp for air as Sonic and Silver come in.

"Shadow are you ok?!" Sonic asks going over and crouching by my bed.

I shake my head, knowing not to lie to myself.

"What happened Shadow?" Silver asks, putting his hand lightly on my forehead.

"I-I don't know…" I say, my voice raspy and scratchy and seemingly higher in pitch.

I look at Sonic, my chest expanding and contrasting quickly and suddenly, making my side start hurting. It causes me to yawn. Silver's hand is still on my forehead, my forehead feeling like it's going to burn a hole through his hand. I groan again and collapse backwards onto the pillow again and stare at the ceiling.

"He's burning up, and he sounds horrible," Silver says.

"I hate this.." I don't really pay attention to Sonic and Silver.

"We noticed," Sonic says, his head resting on the bed.

I turn onto me side, my back facing the window. I cough again and stare at the floor, the life pretty much drained from me. I start to wonder if I even have any life force left…

* * *

Silver's POV

Shadow sounds like he's going to end up coughing his guts out. He looks horrible and I don't know if he'll get any better during the week. He continues staring at the ceiling as Sonic and I ask him if he knows how he might have gotten a bug. He doesn't answer much, but he speaks when he can. He doesn't give us much information, but it'll be enough for now. We let him lay back down and walk out of his room. Sonic closes the door and walks downstairs, I can tell he's just as concerned as I am.

"I didn't think he was sick. I thought he had stayed up on his laptop at night and figured that's why he was sleeping so much lately." Sonic says.

We hear Shadow run out of his room into the bathroom.

"Oh this is great.." I mumble.

Shadow starts throwing up, choking, and hacking really badly. I get real worried and start walking upstairs, Sonic close behind me.

"S-Shadow? You ok?" I ask.

All I get back is a sickening sound. Shadow coughs, sending a mix of blood and vomit across the floor. His arms are shaking as he tries to keep himself up, his coughing getting worse. He can't stand himself up and leans himself against the counter. He's down on one knee, his legs shaking. He pulls himself up off the floor as best he can. We go in and help him back into his bed, his temp real high. I'm starting to think he might not make it…..

* * *

Shadow's POV

My bones are on fire. I feel so weak….and it's hard to believe myself. I'm The Ulmimate Lifeform. I do NOT get weak. But….this is kicking my ass, overtime. I try to make out words, but they don't seem to come out. Only groaning and grimacing. I turn onto my side and curl tightly, my bedsheet sticking to my body. Sonic strokes my fur, while Silver is checking my temp again.

"106°F," he sighs and sets the thermometer down on the table.

My body is shaking as if it's cold, but my temp is burning hot. I'm sweating horribly, my bedsheet is getting drenched. Sonic looks at me in concern.

"Try and get some rest Shads, we'll come back in to check on you in half an hour." He says.

I don't respond and stare at the floor. They walk out of my room and Sonic closes the door. I turn and stare up at the ceiling. I sit up and get off the bed, stumbling. I pull the bedsheet off and throw it onto the floor. I flomp back onto the bed, the mattress somehow, cold. I breathe a good, long, sigh of relief, the coolness of the mattress pleasing me. Everything else is shoved off of my bed, the mattress being the only thing left. My eyes close and I drift back into slumberland.


	3. He's My Brother, He Has To Make It

Sonic's POV

Silver and I are sitting in the living room, talking about Shadow mostly, but also talking about other stuff too. But Shadow is the main concern on our minds. It makes me worry a lot.

"I don't know if he'll make it Silver…" I choke on the words as they slide out of my throat.

Silver has his arms crossed.

"Don't say that Sonic…." he says looking at his feet.

I can tell he's thinking the same thing I just said.

"We can't lose him. I mean, he's The Ultimate Life Form. So that means he'll make it right?" I say, trying to find the hope in any of this.

"I don't know Sonic…. his Ultimate Life Form status….may not help him with this.." Silver says, his eyes watering.

I feel just as bad as him, my eyes blur. I try to keep myself calm, but I just can't and emotions get the better of me. Soon Silver and I are both crying and we don't know if Shadow can hear us. I don't want to lose him. Not now. Not ever. He means too much to Silver and I. We need him. I need him.

"I don't want to lose him Sonic!" Silver bursts, his eyes red from crying.

"I don't either Silver," I say, knowing that it won't get him any happier.

"I can't believe it Sonic! I just can't!" he yells, his emotions hit him harder than mine hit me.

He cares a lot about Shadow, Shadow being like an older brother to him. I feel guilty for not being able to calm him down.

"Oh Shadow…." I say silently to myself, "please make it…"

* * *

Shadow's POV

I can kind of hear them, but it sounds really distant to me. I'm not really paying attention. I sit up for like five seconds and then faceplant back into the mattress, sighing.

"Damn….I never realized they would cry over this."

I feel so guilty now. If only they would believe that I can make it, but they're starting to doubt it. I sit back up after a while and stare at my door. I get up off the mattress after a while and go over to the door, my footsteps wobbly. I take a deep breath.

"I hate this. I'm as shaky as a new born foal," I mutter to myself.

I put my hand on the dorrknob and turn the knob.

"Here goes nothing," I mumble and open the door.

I step out, giving myself support by keeping my hand on the wall and walking slowly. I make my way halfway down the staircase, and I can see Sonic and Silver still sobbing and rubbing the hell out of their eyes.

"Guys if ya keep rubbing your eyes, there won't be anymore fur on your eyelids," I say knowing that got their attention.

Silver turns around, and runs at me. He hugs me and doesn't let go. He sees me as his older brother, so I can see why he would do this. I hug him back and start stroking his fur.

"It's ok Silver…it's ok," I say, trying to reassure him.

"B-b-but," he stutters.

I place my finger on his lips and shush him. "It'll be alright Silver," I say. "I promise."

I feel like I'm lying to myself, but I keep calm and keep holding him.

I look over at Sonic and mouth "I don't know what to do Sonic. How am I suppose to tell him what's going on?"

Sonic looks at me with a look of confusion and mouths "What are you talking about?"

I look down at Silver and then back at Sonic. I start mouthing again. "How am I going to tell him that….there's a chance I might not make it…" I mouth.

"I don't know Shadow," he mouths back.

I sigh. "There's more of a chance I'll make it though…."

I know I'm telling as much of the truth that I can, but it doesn't seem like enough….I feel so fucking stupid….

* * *

Silver's POV

My face is literally BURIED in Shadow's chest, my head only coming up to his neck. I'm still somewhat crying, trying to regain control of myself. He's trying to clam me down, and I eventually do. I look up at him, my face red.

"Don't worry Silver," he says, smiling warmly, "everything will be alright. I promise."

I kinda am in doubt about this, but I believe as much of it as I can.

"B-b-but," I stutter again, "but what if you get worse and it doesn't let up Shadow?" I ask, prying for an answer.

"Don't say that Silv," he says looking at me. "Shadow?" Sonic says, hiccuping a bit. "I-…I'm sorry. I didn't think this was the reason you've been sleeping a lot lately cause I didn't know," he looks down.

"It's alright Sonic," Shadow says looking at him, "you don't have to apologize for it."

I look down at the floor, wondering why Shadow's stomach feels tight.

"Shadow?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yes Silver?" he looks back down at me. "Your stomach," I start, "why's it seem so tight?"

He becomes silent for a bit and doesn't look at me.

"Shadow?" Sonic gets concerned.

He looks back at me and speaks up. "Because," he sighs, "there's pressure on it for some reason and it seems to not want to go down so easily…"

"Why is there pressure?" Sonic is now fully concerned.

Shadow cringes a bit.

"S-Silver….you're pressing against my stomach…" Shadow says.

"Oh. Sorry." I say easing up.

He looks like he's going to throw up again. His muzzle is a tint of green.

"Shadow you ok?" I say looking up at him.

"You look like you're gonna throw up again." Sonic says. "That's a safe bet…." Shadow says sighing. L

I loosen my grip on him.

"You can if ya have to Shadow. I'm not opposed to it" I say, giving him slack so he can get out of my arms easily if he needs to.

He does in about twenty seconds. He tears himself out of my arms and runs upstairs. He stumbles and trips on the top stairs, but makes it to the bathroom in time. Shadow's in there for about ten minutes before coming out. I help him into bed and sit down by him. I rub his forehead softly until he falls asleep.


	4. Vomiting Wasn't On The Agenda

Sonic's POV

Silver comes back downstairs after a while. He looks really worrisome, but he isn't alone. I'm just as worried for Shadow as much as Silver is.

"S-Sonic?" Silver looks at me.

"Yes Silver?" I look up at him.

"D-do you think, Shadow might have to go to the hospital?" He asks me, his eyes full of pain.

"I-I don't know Silver...I wish I knew.." I say, trying to keep myself calm.

Silver looks down, his hands clasped together. He's really hurt by all of this. I'm just as bad. I start to pace, and I can't stop myself from doing so. Silver looks at me.

"Sonic, you know you worry me and Shadow whenever you do that," he says shakily.

My arms are crossed, and I get a bad thought in my head. I stop and my face goes completely blank. Silver looks at me worried and concerned.

"S-Sonic?" He starts walking towards me slowly.

My ears bend and my eyes water. I bite my quivering lip to try and stop myself from crying, but it's not worth trying.

"Sonic? Sonic please don't cry" Shadow's voice rings through my head.

I can't take it. "Sonic, don't be sad, don't be afraid, I'm gonna be alright. I promise," his voice rings through my head again.

"Sonic?" Silver puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Shadow's voice. I can hear Shadow's voice..." I sigh shakily, tears starting to stream down my face.

"It sounds really hurt..." I say painfully.

Silver hugs me.

"Shadow's alright for now...I promise.." he mumbles worried.

I don't know if I can believe him, but I try as best as I can. For Shadow.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I turn and yawn, nuzzling my face into the pillow. I'm too lazy to get up and walk downstairs, so I just stay in bed. Sonic and Silver are talking about me downstairs.

"Shadow's Ultimate Life Form status, might possibly help him with this bug," Sonic says, his voice lower than normal.

"But, doesn't it also depend on how long he's been sick?" I hear Silver ask.

"Hmm, good point Silver. He said this started at like, three this morning," Sonic explains.

I sit up, a little dizzy and lightheaded. I let out a huge yawn, making my eyes water. I'm pretty sure Sonic heard me cause he stops talking.

"What is it Sonic?" Silver asks.

"I think Shadow might be awake," Sonic says, sighing a little.

I collapse back into the pillow and cough. My attempts to muffle the sound don't seem to work though.

"Yep, he's awake. And he's coughing." Silver says hearing me.

I can't stop coughing now, it seems to be getting worse. I hear Sonic and Silver walk upstairs towards my door. Sonic taps his hand against the door.

"Shadow, you alright?" He asks me, but I can't give an answer.

My nose twitches and I sneeze. Silver opens the door halfway.

"Shadow?" Silver starts walking slowly towards me.

I groan and start coughing again. Silver starts rubbing my back, and it actually feels really nice. My shoulders shift, and I eventually stop coughing. I get a horrible taste in my mouth and a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Shadow?" Sonic's voice is kinda shaky.

"You've been crying haven't you Sonic?" I raise my head off the pillow and look at him.

He starts stuttering.

"I um well uh heheh um," he mutters.

"He did," Silver answer my question for him.

I roll my eyes a tad and yawn again. Silver stops rubbing my back. Sonic looks at me and speaks again.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Sonic?" I look up at him, that horrible taste returning.

"Do you think, you might have to go to a hospital?" He asks.

Before I can answer, my stomach is in my throat. Sonic and Silver get a concerned look on their faces. I cringe and just fall onto my side, my hand on my mouth. I can't make any attempt to keep it back. My mouth just fills, and I almost choke. Sonic looks at me worried. I slam into the door and pull the damn thing open. I've never been this sick or had this bad of a bug before. I'm starting to get worried myself...this is bad.

* * *

Silver's POV

Shadow hacks, coughs, and pukes. He can't seem to stop either and it sounds disgusting. Sonic shudders at the sound, I just stand there sighing. Just as it sounds like Shadow's done, he vomits again.

"This is going to, mmpnh, burn a hole through my throat..." Shadow says faintly.

He groans and throws up for almost another five minutes. I have a bad feeling about all of this. His stomach gurgles and makes a whole plethora of disgusting and sick sounds. Shadow moans and collapses onto his side. Sonic and I are by his side in an instant. Sonic heaves Shadow up off the floor and carries him back into his room. Shadow's stomach doesn't seem to like him right now. Sonic lays Shadow on the bed.

"If you need anything just text us or holler for us," Sonic says looking at Shadow.

Shadow doesn't say a word. Sonic walk towards the door.

"You coming Silver?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I sigh.

Shadow grabs my arm weakly.

"Please stay.." Shadow says quietly.

Sonic looks at me and I look at Shadow. I worry that if I don't stay Shadow will refuse to rest.

"Alright, I'll stay." I answer.

Sonic walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Shadow let's go of my arm. He looks honestly horrible and extremely exhausted. I hold onto his hand and stay by his side until his eyes close.


End file.
